Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. Connectors are often utilized to connect coaxial cables to various communications modifying equipment such as signal splitters, cable line extenders and cable network modules. In some instances, the coaxial cable is even run directly from a satellite dish located outside to an electronic device located inside, such as a living room television. Because these coaxial cables are present outdoors, they are exposed to weather and other numerous environmental elements, as well as damage caused by a variety of animals penetrating a protective cable jacket to expose the cable. Weathering, animal attacks, and various environmental elements can work to create interference problems when metallic components corrode, deteriorate or become galvanically incompatible, thereby resulting in intermittent contact and poor electromagnetic shielding. Moreover, precipitation and other environmental pollutants may enter the internals of the coaxial cable connector located outside, or travel down the environmentally exposed cable and enter the internals of the coaxial cable connector located inside, prompting a hazardous situation, such as a blazing house fire.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for sealing an end of a coaxial cable to prevent ingress of environmental pollutants.